Tiny Miracle!
by Luner Midnight
Summary: When Rin get's hired as a Housekeeper assistant she learns that her boss has been through his fair share of troubles. When he loses his wife and unborn child. Can Rin help Sesshomaru to remember Kagura and remind him that he still has a reason to live? Based on two books.
1. New Organizer!

**New Organizer!**

**Alright this story maybe a blend of two other stories that I have read. So you all know now that this is somewhat but encouraged by one if not two books. Book one is called Alison and Book two which I will use now that I think about it is call A Tiny Miracle. The title of the name of this story. :) So I hope you all enjoy this story.**

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. On the other side I heard a man raise his voice and then open the door. He looked me up and down and then made eye contact. "What do you want?" He asked with a little stress in his voice. I smiled and then introduced myself. "Hello, Mr. Toshiro, my name is Rin. I am here for the interview." I said to him. He nodded and then remembered he was holding his phone. I could here someone yelling on the other end. Sesshomaru thought a moment. "Can we reschedule?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Sure when is a good time for you?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru sighed and then thought a moment. "Tomorrow at seven." He said. "At my office." He then turned and wrote down the address. "See you tomorrow Mr. Toshiro." I turned around and left. First time meeting and he was already stressed. This can't be a good sign. But I made a deal with myself that I would take this job no matter what. I was no longer a child and I would not be acting as such in the job world.

The next morning at seven I was knocking on his office door. Having gave the lobbyist my name and having been called up. I was ready to face the moody man. "A man opened the door and waved me in. I smiled my thanks to him and then saw a chair in front of the desk and Mr. Toshiro waved me to sit down. I smiled and took a seat. I placed my purse down on the floor and crossed my ankles.

As I sat down I noticed that Mr. Toshiro was looking at me from head to toe. Maybe he noticed I was very short compared to him. Yesterday that was all I could think of was that he had to be at least six foot something. "Too be honest Ms. Rai you seem very young to be doing such a job that I require of you." He said to me. I smiled at him. "Please call me Rin. And I can assure you Mr. Toshiro I am more the capable of the job." I said to him.

Sesshomaru didn't seemed touched by my words but nodded anyway. He looked at a piece of paper which I assumed to be my resume and I just kept the smile on my face. "I have to be sure that the person who works for me doesn't have overly sensitive emotions." Sesshomaru said to me. I nodded in understanding.

After going on about how I can't be emotional and that my feelings aren't his interest I decided to say what I had to say. "Sir, I understand that your life has stress and I am not some hormonal teenage who is worried about the star football player breaking my heart." I said to him. Sesshomaru seemed a little impressed with my comeback and then nodded.

Sesshomaru then took a moment to himself. "This job wont be easy. I am a very demanding man who expects what I need done, done. He said to me. I nodded. "I can do what you need me to do. I am not one to back down from a challenge." I said to him. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and then looked over my resume once more and then looked back up at me. "How old are you Rin?" He asked me.

I took me a moment to realize what he asked me and I smiled like it wasn't a question to throw me off when in truth it did. "I am twenty-four years old." I answered him. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and I could have sworn he stopped breathing for a moment. "Twenty-four?!" He said with a little surprise in his voice. "Yes twenty-two. How old did you think I was?" I said with a sweet smile on my face.

Sesshomaru gained his composure and then looked at me. "Not twenty-four." He said to me. I smiled and nodded. A couple of the men who were in the room snickered and then they stopped once he glared at them. "So do you think I am old enough to do the job? Cause I assure you that to me, I am old enough and old enough to do the job well." I said to him.

He nodded and after a moment he released a heavy sigh and then looked up at me. "You will be starting tomorrow at seven. If you are early I do not care but do not be late. I do not tolerate lateness Rin." He said to me. I nodded my understanding of the warning. I stood when he did and we shook hands. He had a nice tight grip but I wasn't weak like he must have thought I was. He seemed impressed when I shook his hand.

I then made my way out of his office. But it didn't go un-noticed that I had the attention of almost if not all the men in the room. But unfortunately for them I wasn't looking for a man at the moment. I was just looking for a job.

"So you got the job?" Sango asked as we sat down to eat supper. I nodded to answer her question due to the fact that my mouth was full of food. "Rin just be careful. I heard the man is a little moody at times. He is big in the business world and he has been worse sense his wife Kagura died." Sango said to me. I raised and eyebrow. "He was married?" I asked her.

Sango nodded. She would know all about it her being a journalist. "Yeah he was but the marriage didn't get to last long. He was away on business tip when someone broke into the home. They expected it to be empty and when she was spotted they shot her and she died instantly." She answered me. I sighed. "That's horrible. Did the men ever get caught?" I asked her. Sango nodded. "Yeah but they weren't found alive. But too everyone who looked at the bodies claimed it as suicide." She said to me.

"But during the investigation that wasn't the weirdest thing to happen." She said to me. I looked up at her and waited for her to go on. "Well his wife was pregnant like ready to give birth pregnant and when Sesshomaru returned home after not hearing from his wife for over two days he had discovered that his unborn child had been ripped from his wifes body. Or so I hear. I wasn't the one appointed to the case. So one of the men must have took the child somehow and then dumped it somewhere." She said to me. I frowned at a sad story.

"Its hard to believe that he had to go through something like that." I said more to myself then to Sango. She nodded in agreement and then we finished the meal speaking of something more cheerful. Finishing a meal with laughter and pains in our side was a way to end a good meal cooked by a good friend.

That night I had no issues sleeping getting rest for my first day of work. Which is a good thing for me and when it comes to my bossy boss. My alarm went off at five-thirty in the morning. I turned it off and stretched going over my mental list of things I need to do to get ready for work. I got out of bed and then went straight to the bathroom.

After spending a half hour on getting cleaned and dressed I made my way to the kitchen. I got me out some waffles and heated them up as I waited for my coffee. I ate my breakfast in a semi-quite morning and then double checked my purse for all the things I would need and then said by to the very loud and cranky Sango. I got in my car and smiled as I was on my way to my new job. "First day's always the hardest." I said to myself with a big smile.

**First chapter is short but I didn't want to give too much detail in the first chapter. That and it was a great place to stop so I can go to bed and be ready for church tomorrow. So please I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope to give you another chapter tomorrow. I finally feel like myself again. That and New Year's is coming and I wont have time to write cause I will have my niece and she is very attention demanding when it comes to me. :) Love being an Aunt. Well if you have thoughts or wish to know where to find the books that I merged somewhat together then ask and I will tell. Thanks once again for reading. :)**


	2. Work!

**Work!**

**Well another chapter. Sorry I was a little too busy yesterday to update. So I will give you one today. Tomorrow I hope to post a chapter but with it being New Year's Eve, I am not sure. I usually spend the night watching movies with my niece. So it all depends. Well Enjoy!**

Ten minutes before seven I rang the doorbell. Sesshomaru answered the door and mumbled a "Good morning" to me and then gave me a shot and quick tour of the house. The layout was easy to remember with Living room, dinning rooms, kitchen, spare bedroom, bathroom and a laundry room all downstairs. Upstairs you had three bedrooms, bathroom and a office.

We ended back up in the kitchen where we discussed what was required of me and the job. "You will start at six every morning. You have the house to yourself during the day. You are on call at all times. That means nights, weekends, and even holiday's. I leave for work a quarter till eight. Your time will be divided between here and my office. The way you plan out your day is up to you but I expect you to stay on top of your orders."

I took in every word he said as I stood opposite of him at the island counter and kept going on about my duties and then stopped. "Why aren't you writing this down? I do not repeat myself Rin." He told me. I smiled at him. "You wont have too." Sesshomaru unwillingly accepted this answer and then carried on as before.

After he finished telling me everything that was required of me. We made our way to the front door. Sesshomaru picked up his computer bag and was about to exit through the garage door but turned to face me. "Today's list is by the front door. I usually arrive home around seven. If I am running late you will receive a call by six-thirty if my plans have changed then I shall call by three." He said and then left and I smiled as he did.

I went and grabbed the list and then started to plan out what how I would work out the day. Sesshomaru hadn't called all day and so I went a head and made dinner for him. It was a simple meal of dry rubbed steak with fully loaded baked potato and green beans. When I heard the garage door opened I plated his meal.

Sesshomaru walked in when I was setting his place at the table. "Good evening. How was work?" I asked him. "Hell." Was all he said and then sat down. "I am sorry to hear that. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Rum with a shot of coke." He said and I was obey his request. I handed him the drink and in a second had the drink gone. He held his glass silently telling me to refill it. I smiled and did so. "Will you need anything else?" I asked him. "A hot shower and a sleeping pills." He said. I chuckled and then smiled. "Nothing I can about those two things but I can get clothes set out for you." I said and then made my way upstairs.

I came back down after setting out his clothes. "I set your clothes out in your bathroom and I also put your computer bag in your office." I told him and then started to put away the left overs and and started on the dished as I waited for him to finish his meal. "You have some messages I put them on on your desk. I am not sure of you knew but your back door's lock is broken. I already called a locksmith they will be out here tomorrow between nine and ten. They said they would mail you the bill." I told him all that I did and then finished the dishes.

I took his plate and cleaned them as well. "Did you eat anything?" He asked me. I turned around and smiled. "No I am going to wait till I get home." I answered him. "Thank you for dinner." He said to me. I smiled more at him. "Your welcome. Do you need anything else?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shook his head no. "Well then I will be making my way home." I said to him and then grabbed my purse and said goodnight.

The next morning when I arrived I found an envelope with my name on it. I opened it up and found a set of keys in it. I nodded to myself and then let myself in. I picked up my list and made my way to the kitchen as I heard Sesshomaru getting ready for the day. I was finishing up his breakfast as he entered the room. "Good morning." I said as I walked over to the table and set his plate down.

He sat down at the table and started in on his breakfast. I tidied up the kitchen and then went and retrieved his laptop bag and coat. I laid the the laptop down and held out Sesshomaru's coat for him. He easily slipped into it and I then held out his laptop for him.

Sesshomaru took his bag and then left for work. I opened the windows to allow fresh air in and then started on the laundry. The locksmith arrived at nine-forty and had the lock fixed with in half an hour. After that was done I made my way to town and started my real work. Sesshomaru had me running all over town. I stopped by a sandwich shop and bought him a roast beef sandwich and then made my way to his office.

I made my way to his office and was let in. I handed him his lunch. He opened it up and found that I got him and then looked up at me. "Did I not get it right?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shook his head. "No it's just I don't remember telling you what I liked." He said to me. I smiled at him. "I have yet to meet a man who doesn't like roast beef sandwich." I said and then glanced at his desk. I noticed a picture of a woman with Sesshomaru and she was pregnant. I quickly turned away.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled once more and then turned when I head a sound. I noticed his colleagues where standing at the door. I stood from my seat to make room for the men. They then made their way in and found places to sit. I smiled at them all and then turned back to Sesshomaru. "Need anything else?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Do you have much left to do?" He asked me. I shook my head and showed him the list of what was left to do. Sesshomaru nodded and that was my cue to leave and to finish what was left of my day. "Rin thank you for lunch." He said and then I waved bye to everyone and left the room.

Sesshomaru came into the kitchen as I was finishing his meal for the night. I grabbed him a beer to go with it and then laid it on the table. "Well I must say your cooking is the best I have had in a long time." He said to me. I smiled at his complement. "Well thank you. Cooking for a demon can be difficult due to your sensitive smell and taste." I said to him. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at my comment but nodded. I informed Sesshomaru of where his things are and took his dishes as he polished off his plate. I cleaned the dishes and then told him a goodnight.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

I grabbed another beer after Rin left. I then went to my office and sat down. I found a black envelope with my name on it. I opened it up to reveal a RSVP to the pest of a brother's wedding. I filled out the invitation and then tossed it to the side. I found a sticky note on a stack of bills. "I am not sure how you want me to pay these for you. Please let me know and I will take care of them as soon as possible." I read out loud. "Hn...at least she can actually write." I said to myself.

I sighed and then looked at the picture I had of my late wife. She had her hands on her stomach smiling. "Why?" I asked for what was sure to be the millionth time sense her death. When I called it quits it was two in the morning. "Hate working at home." I said out loud and then went to bed.

I'm not sure how she does it but some how she can go hundred miles an hour. But she always manages to get everything done. Maybe that's why she has last the whole month. Which to me is a great deal of help. The routine of breakfast and dinner was quit easy. Both my work life and my home life were becoming easier and easier the longer she worked for me. For once I believe I can rely on someone outside of my own family which is a rarity.

I just pray it last for a long while. Living my life with Rin in it has become secure and I know I wont die anytime soon thanks to Jaken or my own cooking. I sat in my chair at the kitchen table and was indulging in my tasteful breakfast while Rin is once again getting my things together for work. "Work." I sigh.

**Yes I know another short chapter but its better then nothing. Right? Right! Ok well thanks to those who have read and enjoyed the story. :) **


	3. Weekend!

**Weekend!**

**Alright I was able to update! Thank you to my first reviewers icegirljenni, sniffum and Taraah36. Thank you three for being the first to review on my story. :) Well enjoy this chapter. I do hope that its longer then the last two chapters, but like I said I am basing this story off of two stories so its a little difficult to do that sometimes. Well enough on with this chapter.**

I was minding my own business of sleeping when Sango came into my room shaking me awake. "Rin someone named Sesshomaru is on the phone. Isn't that your boss?" She asked me. I sat straight up and took the phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled through the phone. I winced a little from how loud he was. "Yes is everything ok?" I asked.

Sesshomaru laughed on the other end and then said something and then a bunch of other guys were cheering in the back ground. "Sesshomaru are you drunk?" I asked him. Sesshomaru seemed to have heard me but was more interested with the others there. "Its Rin, everyone!" He yelled and I sighed. "I will take that as a yes on being drunk." I said to him, he laughed again. "Where are you at?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru seemed to have to think about where he was. "Its the tavern on the lake front." He told me. I knew the tavern and it's owners and so I told him to not go anywhere and that I would be there in twenty minutes. I finally arrived twenty minutes later like I told him and then entered. "Hey! Been a long time sense I seen you Rin." I turned to face Miroku who was the owner of the tavern. I smiled at him. "Hey Miroku. By any chance is there a Sesshomaru Toshiro here?" I asked him.

Miroku nodded and the pointed to the back room. I told him thanks and then went to the back. "Rin finally your here!" He yelled and then the others saw me. They all smiled and cheered. "Rin have you come to join us in some drinks?" One of the guys with Sesshomaru asked me. I shook my head and then looked back at Miroku.

He came over and sighed. "My thoughts exactly." I said to him. "Can you help me get them loaded into his car?" I asked him. He nodded and together we started loaded them into Sesshomaru's SUV. Finally Sesshomaru was the last to go in. "How much did you drink?" I asked him. Sesshomaru chuckled and then he seemed to try and think. "It was in the triple digits." He said. I sighed and then got him in the car. "Thanks Miroku." I said to him and then I took Sesshomaru's four friends home first. Apologizing to anyone who answered the doors.

By the time I made it to Sesshomaru's house it was three in the morning. I managed to carry him up stairs to his room. I plopped down on the bed. "Oh come on you can't sleep yet. I have to get your..." He was already out. I sighed and then took his shoes and socks off. I pulled back his sheets and tucked his feet in and covered him up.

By the time I made it back down stairs it was three-twenty. I grabbed a throw blanket out of the closet and then laid down on the couch. Before my head hit the couch pillow I was out. Sleep came easily and I was thankful after the night I just had.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I tried to get up but it took a couple times. "Of all nights to get drunk." I said and then I managed to get up on the third try. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I took a deep breath and then turned the water off I went back to my room and found a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt.

I made my way down stairs and noticed that there was someone asleep on my couch. I walked over to the couch and discovered that the said person was Rin. I crouched beside the couch and watched her sleep for a moment . I then stood up and gain my composure. "Rin." I said her name. She moaned and turned on her side. I waited a moment and then called her name again. This time she awoke and looked up at me.

Before I knew it the smile on her face was gone and she shot up like a rocket and started putting the couch back together. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in like that." I winced at how loud she sounded. She covered her mouth and then folded the blanket. "Do you feel any better?" She asked me. "There is a slight headache and a ringing in my ear." I answered her.

I looked around for a moment and then faced Rin. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. Rin seemed a little confused but then answered me. "Well it was three by the time I dropped everyone off and got you back here. I didn't want to call a taxi so I stayed here. I wanted to make sure you were alright." She said to me. "So is there a chance I can get a lift back to the Lake Side?" She asked me.

I nodded. "What do you say to breakfast first? Usually helps with my hangovers." I said to her. "Sure. You rest and I will make us something good." She said and then quickly went to the kitchen. When it was done I made my way to the table and sat. Rin place a hot plate of biscuits and gravy. She smiled at me and sat down and we began to eat. "Odd out of all the meals you have cooked for me this is the first time we have eaten together." I said out loud.

Rin paused a moment and looked at me. "Really I didn't notice that before. But usually the time we are together we are both pretty busy." She said to me. I nodded and then continued on with the meal. After eating her cooking for over a month I would think I would be accustomed to her food. I took her to the tavern and dropped her off. I told her thank you for how she handled my colleagues and me and then headed back home. I rested the rest of the weekend and did little to assure that I was a hundred percent better.

**Rin's Point of View**

The rest of the weekend was peaceful. I didn't get any calls saying that I needed to give anyone a ride. Sango had been doing me a favor and had been looking into the attack of Kagura, Sesshomaru's wife. She was pulling every lead she could get and even calling in some favors. I was truly in her debt. "Sorry Rin but there has been no reports on any child every being dumped or even a infants remains found. The lead on the murder went cold a week after it happened." She said to me. I nodded and then went back to cooking supper.

"I just can't believe that someone as powerful as Sesshomaru didn't get the answer's that he needed." I said to myself but Sango always liked to listen in. "Yeah but just because he has money doesn't mean that he should get special attention. That's what you always say." Sango said to me. I sighed and plated our dinner. "Yeah but they always look into powerful people and make them top priority. Don't they?" I asked her. Sango nodded and then thanked me for her dinner.

I was looking over Sango's notes as we ate and and the date of Kagura Toshiro's murder was bugging me. "Sango did anything else happen on this date?" I asked her. Sango looked through everything and shook her head. "No not that day. Why?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulder's and then finished eating. Maybe I was over thinking this. I mean it wasn't even my place to be looking into this. Was it?

Sango and I decided to go shopping for some new clothes and dishes. The ones we had were cheap and breaking. But that was Sango for ya. She would rather spend her money on technology then dishes. So it was m turn to buy them. "I saw Miroku yesterday." I said to her. She blushed and then tried to change the topic. "Come on don't tell me you aren't interested in him. I see how you get when someone just mentions his name." I said with a laugh. Sango blushed and then shoved me into a store.

We finally made it back home around nine-forty at night and we were ready for bed. "I can't believe the weekend is over already. It seems like I just got off work yesterday." I said to Sango. She laughed. "You did. Remember you had to go get Drunk from the tavern." She replied to me. I sighed and then crashed on my bed. Sango walked by my room and called goodnight. I told her the same and my brain shut down for the night.

I woke up at five in the morning and got ready for another day at work. "Its a good thing you pay me and that I like my job Sesshomaru cause this five am crap is ruining my beauty sleep." I said and then giggled and hopped into the shower to begin another day of work.

"Hey there is one more person I can talk to about the case today. I am meeting them at ten to see what I can learn." Sango said as she was grabbing her purse. I nodded. "Thanks Sango for everything." I said and locked the door behind us. "Not a problem its not like you haven't done something big like this for me before." She said to me. We made it to the parking lot and parted ways.

**YAY! It's a little bit longer then the last. Or so it seems. Well anyway thanks again to those who have reviewed. And I had to end the chapter here because my computer is about to die. So it seemed perfect. Right? Well anyway hope you all enjoyed it. :)**


	4. Change of Plans!

**Change of Plans!**

**Alright another chapter for all of you. I did plan to update sooner but I was busy taking care of my mom who has been sick. So that time gave me a good layout of how I want this chapter to go and if it goes the way I want it too then it should be a long chapter. :) So enjoy!**

I made it too Sesshomaru's house just in time to see him coming down the stairs straightening out his tie. I quickly put my purse down and the hung my coat up. "Are you going into work early? If I had known I would..." Sesshomaru held his hand up to silents me. I shut my mouth and waited for him to speak.

"I thought we could have breakfast together." He said to me. I was a little taken back by this but nodded all the same. We made our way to the kitchen and I was heading to the fridge when Sesshomaru spoke up. "Just cereal." He said to me. I nodded and grabbed the milk. Sesshomaru got the cereal and bowls. I grabbed the spoons and we both sat down.

Sesshomaru poured himself his cereal and took a few bites and then looked up at me. "What is the matter?" He asked me. I smiled and looked at the cereal he had. "Well my friend tells me the way I eat my cereal is gross and that I shouldn't eat cereal in front of others." I said with a smile. Sesshomaru put his spoon down and raised and eyebrow at me. "Rin, I can't see how cereal can be gross to eat. Now eat something before I force you too." He said and then waited until I made me a bowl.

I sighed at him and then started to pour the three cereals into my bowl and then poured the milk. I found that Sesshomaru was still staring at me as I made the bowl. "How is any of that good?" He asked me. I sighed and then ignored him as I ate my cereal. After a few bites more Sesshomaru was looking at me again. I put my spoon down and went to get another bite but Sesshomaru had stolen my bowl.

"What? Really you couldn't have just made your own bowl?" I asked as he took a bite of my cereal and then another and another. I tried to reach for it but Sesshomaru lightly slapped my hand away and handed me his bowl. I sighed and then mixed it up like I did the first one and then started to eat. "Men" I said with a giggle.

After breakfast I went to go get Sesshomaru's laptop bag and came back down. He already had his coat on and was grabbing his keys. "Rin there is no list today you will be working at the office if you have to leave you will be using my car." He said and then took his laptop bag. He then held out my coat for me.

We loaded up in his car and drove to his office. The silents was so nice and wasn't awkward like most car rides are. We made it to the office in fifteen minutes. We made it through the office with everyone watching us. I noticed four men who usually are around Sesshomaru. They all smiled at me and waved, I smiled back and then entered the office with Sesshomaru.

"I need you in here filing these. I also need you to pull a file for me." He said as he handed me the files. I pointed to the cabinets in his office and he nodded and I then began my work. "Also I have a meeting you may be present for but you may also leave if you do not wish to be board. I nodded and then went about my task.

I was finished with my task at fifteen til ten. Sesshomaru had been busy making phone calls during that time. Finally at ten after ten the Sesshomaru's colleagues came in for the meeting. I pulled the file Sesshomaru need for his meeting and then sat in a corner reading a book that I carry around.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

Rin had done her job as told and did it very well. I was impressed with the way she worked meaning I would be keeping her around. My cell went off and when I went to grab it at my waist it wasn't there. "Hello Mr. Toshiro's office." I heard Rin say quietly. I turned around and seen her taking a message and then hang up.

Through out the meeting I would find myself pausing to hear her speak on the phone. I felt like an idiot every time I hear her on the phone. I was about to tell them about a project that we would have to work extra hard on when Rin interrupted me. "Sorry but it's almost twelve-thirty. Maybe lunch?" She offered.

All the men were on board with her. "I can make a run for lunch if you like?" She said to me. I took a moment and told them that we were postponing the meeting until a later time. We all headed out of the office to get fresh air and new surroundings. As we walked too the cafe Rin was delivering the messages she took during the meeting. "Dry cleaners have your tux and your car is due for an upgrade." She said to me. "Do I need to go get your tux for you?" She asked me. "No we can pick it up after work." I answered her and she nodded to me.

The others at the table encouraged Rin to join the conversation which she did so with out a problem. After lunch we all made it back to the office where we finished the work. At five-thirty I found Rin sitting on the floor filing. "Ready?" I asked her. She looked up at me and closed the drawer. I helped her up off the floor and handed her, her coat. "Thank you." She said and then we made our way out of the office. "Hungry?" I asked her.

Rin nodded and smiled at me. I made a turn to go to the dry cleaners. Rin made a quick trip inside and grabbed my tux. After that I drove us to a restaurant that knew me very well. "My treat." I told her. Rin smiled and then we exited the car and went to the entrance of the restaurant. I gave the valet my keys and then we went inside and got a table. Rin and I were just chatting about work when our food arrived.

I ordered a rare streak and Rin to my surprise ordered fried chicken. "What impressed that a girl like me doesn't starve herself to keep this figure?" She asked me. I couldn't help but chuckle. "A little. Most woman tend to want to starve themselves because don't feel pretty enough." I told her. Rin nodded and then smiled. "Well no worries for me. I have always been encouraged and never discouraged by others." She said with that radiant smile of her's.

"So when do you leave for your brother's wedding?" She asked me. I sighed knowing I had to go put up with that pup. "We leave next Wednesday and will be returning the following Monday." I said to her. Rin seemed puzzled and I cleared my throat. "I will need your help on this trip." I said to her and she nodded. "I will need you at my house at four in the morning so we can be on the plane at six. It will be cold where we are going so pack for cold weather." I said to her.

"What is your family like?" She asked me. I took a moment and thought about how to describe my family. "My brother is a pain in the ass. My father can be a push over but more to woman then men. So my mom gets almost everything she wants when she wants." I said to her and she giggled. "What is your family like?" I asked her.

Rin's smiled faltered a little and then it brightened back up. "Well my Dad is like you in a few ways. Very serious and orderly. My mom she loves to bake and be a home mom. Always there when I need someone to talk too. I have two older brothers who are so very protective of me. Wouldn't have it any other way though." She said with a even brighter smile. "Sound's like an interesting family." I said to her. She giggled and then smiled bigger.

We finished our meal and then made our way out to the car. I drove her back to my home and we spoke once more before she left herself. "Rin the rest of this week and next I will have you working at the office." I said to her. Rin nodded and then made her way home. All of sudden the life that was in this house is gone.

**Rin's Point of View**

I made it home to find Sango running around like a chicken with her head cut off. "She trying to cook again Miroku?" I asked him as I entered the kitchen. Sango stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me with "HELP ME" look and so I shoved her out of the way and took control.

Sango sat at the table and watched as I finished the meal Sango tried to cook. Both Miroku and she thanked me and told me that I must at least join them so I did. "So Rin that lead I had was no help. Just telling me of other things that happened with in the two weeks of her death." Sango told me. I nodded and frowned a little.

"Thanks for your help anyway." I said to Sango and then got up to go to bed when I saw Sango's notes. "Hey Sango this accident here." I turned to face her. Sango looked up and then frowned herself. "Yeah really sad apartment building caught on fire." She said and then went back to eating. "But this here about infants." I said to her. Sango nodded. "Yeah this couple just got their child back and then the fire happened. Only the husband lived. So tragic." She said and then looked away.

I looked at the new notes and then at Sango. "Do you mind if I borrow these notes?" I asked her. "Sure but not sure what you are going to learn that I didn't." She said to me. I sighed. "Yeah but no harm done looking into it more." I said to her. She nodded and then I went to my room to look over Sango's new findings.

"So weird." I said to myself and grabbed my laptop and started to look into the fire that occurred around the time of Sesshomaru's wife Kagura's death. "One infant wasn't claimed as a child that lived in the apartment. In fact they can't even locate where this child was even born. The other belong to this couple who were known as drug dealers. "WOW! That poor child." I said to myself and then paused. "No it can't be!" I yelled causing both Sango and Miroku barging in.

**Yep that's right there is where this chapter ends. Sorry but hey it is longer then that last three. :) Also to Taraah36 please stop asking me such deep and meaningful questions. They make it hard not to tell you things. :p Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	5. Questions!

**Questions!**

**As I write this chapter I am watchin Cake Boss and they are Disney World. I want to go! So if any of you are goin you must invite me and take me so I can be happy and warm. :) Well enough chit chat. :)**

I showed Sango her notes and she just stared at them. "LOOK!" I yelled at her. Sango took her notes and then got more confused. "What am I looking at?" She asked me. Miroku looked at them as well and was just as or even more confused as Sango. "Rin slow down and explain to us what you discovered." He said to me in a calm voice.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my laptop and the notes and took them to the living room. I sat between the couch and the coffee table and opened my laptop. Sango and Miroku were still going over her notes trying to see what I see. Sango threw her notes on the table and left. Miroku sat on the couch and looked over my shoulder.

"Rin didn't you promise a certain person you weren't going to be hacking into top secret government files?" Miroku asked me. I leaned my head back and stuck my tongue out at him and then went through he files until I found the one that sounded right. "Rin." He said and I just ignored him and then went about looking in the file. "Explain before the cops come barging in with guns blazing." Sango said as she came back with drinks and Miroku and her's supper.

I grabbed the notes and wrote my own down with Sango's. Sango glared at me for writing in her book and then saw what I wrote. "Wait are you thinking that those..." She paused. "You have to admit it is odd that two days after a infant that wasn't born but missing from a mother's womb a child that no one claimed was in a fire?" I asked her. Sango nodded and then re wrote the notes she had.

Miroku finally caught on to what we were saying. "Rin how about I..." I held up a hand and told him to just shut it. "Rin I can call in a favor and get the files you need. Just stop hacking the systems already." He said to me. "You don't have that clearance anymore." He said to me, I sighed and then ignored him again. Miroku just finished his meal and watched as me and Sango went on with our research of the infant.

"Miroku get into the cell with the husband." I said to him. Miroku sighed and then left to make a call for me. Sango and I kept looking through notes and articles. Miroku came back after fifteen minutes and sat down. "You owe me. We need to leave in an hour." He said to me. I took a deep breath and went and got changed into something different.

Miroku and I made it to the prison "Rin if anyone asked I didn't pull in this favor and I will deny every knowing what you did." He said as I signed myself in. "Miroku what is the worst that could happen?" I asked him as he waved to the guard. "Let's see the last time I let you come in and you broke the guy. Rin the man is still in therapy." He said to me. I stopped in my tracks. "An it was erased from my record. Miroku and that man had killed five teenage girls. Girls I knew personally." I said to him. Miroku sighed and then hugged me. "Rin, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said to me.

I pulled apart from him and then we continued on our way through the hall to the meeting cell. There was a man sitting in a chair handcuffed. We both entered and the man seemed confused but was good and just stayed silent and observing. "Good Evening Mr. Tomiko. I am Mr. Fujimiya and this is my colleague Ms. Rai. We would like to ask you some questions." Miroku said to the man.

Mr. Tomiko seemed to know why we were there and seemed ready to talk. "You want to know about the child." He said to us. Miroku and I didn't say a word. "If I tell you everything you have to make me a deal." He said to us. Miroku looked at me and nodded and then looked back at the man. "Alright here's the deal. If you tell us something we find useful we will talk to your DA." I said to him, he took in what I said and nodded. "What will you tell her?" He asked me. "I will talk to her about your time." I said to him and he accepted it.

"Alright here's what happened. My wife and I ended up having a child. Total accident. But see we had this party and someone ended up filling that kids bottle up with deer and it ya know killed the kid." I took a deep breath trying not to kill the guy who just admitted to murder of his child. "An you already had Child Services on you so you decided to fix your problem." I said to him. He nodded.

Tomiko leaned forward to us. "We saw this pregnant woman and so we stalked her for a while and learned that he man was out of town so we went to the house. The we learned they were loaded and so then we took some stuff and then we finished her off." He said to me. I looked at the man and then shook my head. "What is it?" Miroku asked me. "He's lying to us. They didn't kill her." I said to him. The man seemed panic and then I learned everything just from the look on his face.

"That woman didn't die." I said to him and he just glared at me. "Yes she did I remember cause we dragged her back to our apartment complex and put her in the basement. My wife gave her something and some kind of drug and helped induce her pregnancy. But the wench went into complications. So we ya know cut her open and took the brat out." He said to us."Then we took her back to her house and left her for who ever to find." He told us the story and it took all I had not to hit him then and there.

"But when CS came they discovered that the kid wasn't ours. Did you know they can tell a difference between a new born and a one month old?" He asked us. Miroku and I looked at each other and then we both nodded. Tomiko nodded and then went on with what happened. "So me and the old lady didn't want the CS to rat us out so we ya know kind of burned the building on fire. But we planed to have been out before it could kill us but the hag just had to go and get the dead kid and the living one. I mean really we could have just left them but No the bitch had to go and save them. Like it matters. I mean really what good are they?" He said with no remorse and then sat back.

I looked at Miroku and he nodded and got up. "Thank you Mr. Tomiko." Miroku said to him and then called for the guard. I got up and then Tomiko called for me. "So Beautiful you seeing anyone?" He asked me. I smiled at him and then leaned forward. "Yeah your DA to speed up your death sentence." I said and then pulled on the chain under the table and pulled on it with my foot.

The man yelled and then sat up. "YOU BITCH!" He yelled and then I was out of hearing range. I was signing out when Miroku spoke up. "You recorded it all, right?" He asked me. I handed him the recorder and then we left. "So what will you do?" I asked him. Miroku sighed. "Well I will talk to his DA and if she goes with what she hears then I will have to talk to the remaining family." He said to me. I nodded. "Oh by the way you didn't sneak me in here. There is nothing in the rules about having a civilian in the room of interagation and they can ask questions." I said to him.

Miroku stopped walking and then looked at me. "How is it you know rules and how to work around them and to hack national security files but can't pass math glass?" He asked me. I pouted and then kept walking to the car. "Rin you could have been anything in the world and here you throw your life away all because of the past." He said to me. "Miroku, I worked my ass off to get where I was and look at what happens. I let a man who was suppose to be on death row live because I screwed up. He could have paid for the crimes by the chair and yet I had to know the truth behind it all and look what happened he go to walk free. Just like he wanted." I said to him.

I went to the car and got in and Miroku followed. "Rin, I didn't mean what I..." I held up my hand. "Miroku people say things and the further our society goes the more that words have less meaning to them. When you talk you always say what you mean. You just word it wrong and say that." I said to him and then smiled. "Come on I am tired and I have work in the morning." I said and then we were off.

Miroku walked me to the door. "Rin remember that your my pal you ever need me don't be afraid to call I am always here for you." He said to me. I smiled and then hugged him. "Thanks Miroku. Sango is pretty lucky to have a guy like you." I said to him. He smiled and then we parted ways. I going into my apartment and him going to his car.

I went inside and locked the door behind me. I headed to the hall that goes to my room and saw that Sango had already gone to bed. She had fallen asleep with a book in her hands. I smiled and took the book from her and covered her up. "Night." I said and then went to my own room and got ready for bed. I sighed as I laid my head on my pillow and went over the events that happened not even an hour ago. "I can't believe that we found him after so many years." I said to myself. "Why didn't anyone see the connection?" I asked.

I got up and went to the living room and grabbed Sango's notes. I reread them over and over again. Nothing was making sense. Maybe I was trying to create puzzle pieces that weren't there. I guess I was just over thinking everything. I put the notebook down on my bed and and went to bed. "So tired." I said and then I was out.

**Now you have a story. Happy everyone? I hope so because it was very hard to write this chapter. I am sorry it is short but at least I gave you something, right? Good anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I will go and work on the next chapter. :)**


	6. Trip!

**Trip!**

**Another chapter for everyone! :) Enjoy!**

I arrived back to work the next day. I entered the house and like yesterday Sesshomaru came down early for breakfast. Like yesterday we ate together, but unlike yesterday the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru check his watched and then looked at the door. I got up to go answer it but Sesshomaru cut me off and then went to go answer it himself.

Sesshomaru came back and was accompanied by someone else. I looked up to see who it was and was shocked to see Miroku. I smiled like I have never met him before and then stood up. "Rin please get Agent Fujimiya something to drink." He said to me. I nodded and did so. I grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice. I handed it to him and then gathered up my dishes.

Sesshomaru waved for me to take his own dished and then gave his attention to Miroku. "What can I do for you agent?" He asked him. I took a deep breath and started on the dishes. "Well Sir its about a new discovery on your wife's murder case." He said to him. Sesshomaru stayed calm and waited for Miroku to go on. "One of the people who participated in the murder confessed to killing your wife." He said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaned forward. "An my child?" He asked. It broke my heart hearing this all over again but it had to be done. "I am sorry Sir but we discovered that two days after the murder there was a fire and your child was killed in the fire." Miroku said to him. I turned around and seen Sesshomaru clenching and unclench his fist. "What exactly happened?" He asked Miroku.

Miroku took a moment and then told him everything that Tomiko told us last night. Sesshomaru accepted this but I wasn't sure how he managed to do so. "Sir how this happened we aren't sure but we do plan to figure this out." He said to Sesshomaru. "May I ask who got you this information?" He asked Miroku. I stopped dead in my tracks. Why would he think Miroku wasn't the one to get the information. "I got it on my own." Miroku answered him. Sesshomaru nodded and then escorted Miroku out of the house.

I went about cleaning up the kitchen before I left with Sesshomaru to the office. "He was lying to me." Sesshomaru said as he walked back in. I looked at him as if I was confused. "Your friend Agent Fujimiya. I remember him from the bar. You knew him well." I didn't show any signs of fear and Sesshomaru seemed impressed. "You think that I wouldn't do a background check on you?" He asked me.

I smiled and shook my head. "No I'm just curious as to why you think he is lying Sir." I said to him. Sesshomaru chuckled and then crossed his arm. "Because a man can never get information out of a man like Tomiko." He said to me. I straightened up. "You have spoken to him before?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes and the agent who spoke to him didn't do his job. Said he was innocent. I too found it odd that a fire with an unclaimed infant." He said to me. I looked down at the floor and nodded. "Sorry to hear that." I said to him. "How come part of your file is missing?" He asked me. I smiled and then made my way to the stairs. "Someone burned it." I said to him and then went and grabbed his laptop.

I returned back downstairs with his computer and then we both got our coats. We made our way to the office once again in silents. We got out when he parked and made our way to his office. Everyone in the building was staring at me. It seemed strange once again but I didn't complain. We entered the office and I went about my work.

I went through this for the next week and half and at four in the morning we were up and heading to the airport to go to his brother's wedding. "Well he can't be all that bad." I said in the car as he drove us. Sesshomaru didn't say or make a sound. I smiled and rested my head against the seat. "Would you wake up at four in the morning for your brothers?" He asked me. I turned to face him and smiled. Sesshomaru shook his head and then kept on driving.

We finally made it to the airport at five-thirty. "Half an hour and we will be on the plane right?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then we went through security. After we were cleared we then went to our gate and sat for the remainder of the wait. I went and got us coffee while Sesshomaru did work on his laptop. "So what are the plans?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru looked up from his computer and then went back to looking at it. "We will arrive at my family's estate at five and then we will have dinner at six with my family." He said to me, I was about to say something when we went on with the plans. "Thursday we will have the wedding reception. Friday is just a rest day and then Saturday we will be returning home." He said to me. "If we tend to stay later I will know by tomorrow. Depending on if my mother drives me insane about how I am never home." He said to me. I couldn't help but giggle at what he was telling me.

Sesshomaru gave me a death glare and then went back to his work. The next fifteen minutes went by slow and was very happy when we boarded the plane. I got settled in my seat and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru was next to me doing nothing. He couldn't get his computer out yet and so he was just doing nothing. "So your parents are nice and welcoming people right?" I asked him. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and kept his eyes focused on the seat in front of him.

After a few moments Sesshomaru looked at me. "My mother is a loving and woman and my father is a stern but joyful man." He said and then went silent again. I smiled and then buckled up and just closed my eyes until we took lift off. After we were in the air I grabbed my laptop and started to play games on it. I seemed to have caught Sesshomaru's eyes and he just gave me a look a blank look. I smiled and went on with my game of chess.

After playing the first game for five minutes Sesshomaru spoke to me. "You wont win." He said and then went back to his laptop. I stuck my tongue out and then went back to my game. After another ten minutes of playing I won my game of chess. I smiled and turned the computer to Sesshomaru and smiled my victory. "I'm sorry but who was going to lose?" I asked him. Sesshomaru glared and then looked away.

I couldn't help but keep smiling at my victory and decided to play other games I had. "How many games are on that thing?" He asked me. I took a moment and looked through my files and smiled. "I have about two hundred games." I said and then found my farming game that was super easy. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and ignored me.

After playing a bit I put my computer away. "Got something against gamer girls?" I asked him. Sesshomaru just ignored me. Finally the plane ride was coming to an end and I was happy, soon I was going to be able to stretch my legs. "Wait you said we would arrive at five. We still have an hour and half hours before we get there." I said looking at him. Sesshomaru also closed his laptop. "We will arrive there at five. We will have to take a car the rest of the way." He said to me and then told me to pack my carry on before we land.

After landing we went to luggage claim and found our bags. Sesshomaru took both his and mine to the limo. "Did I miss something?" I asked him. Sesshomaru ignored me and then loaded the suitcases up. He then shoved me into the back of the car and told the driver to go. Sesshomaru once again grabbed his computer and started to mess with it.

"You ever play games?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked up at me and then ignored me. I sighed and then grabbed my own laptop. I turned it on and then heard a beeping. I looked to see if my computer was dying and then I heard a growl. I looked at Sesshomaru and then smiled. I pulled out my rigged computer car charger. I grabbed his computer cord and then plugged him in. Sesshomaru looked at me and I just smiled. "What are you the MacGyver?" He asked me. I shook my head and then went about to playing my games.

We finally arrived to his home and it was huge. I had never seen a home look this big. "You grew up here?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and put his laptop away. I did the same and then went back to looking at the home he grew up in. Something about this place reminds me of something, but what I can't remember.

The car came to a stop and we both got out. A man dressed in black came and took our luggage and Sesshomaru escorted me inside. It was as pretty on the inside as it was on the outside. "Is it that amazing?" He asked me. I nodded and then looked at him. "You should have seen the houses I grew up in." I said and then looked around more.

"Sesshomaru, you finally made it home!" Cried a woman who was very excited to see Sesshomaru. "Yes Mother like I said I would be." He answered her. She came down the stairs smiling. I looked between him and the woman. "Oh you brought home a girl." She said and smiled at me. "There is no way this woman is your mother. She is way to young." I said to them both and they both just looked at me.

**Bad place to end it**? **Probably, but I had to end it somewhere because I have to go to bed for church is in the morning. :) I hope you all liked the chapter I gave you. I do plan to update tomorrow so all be happy. :)**


	7. Family!

**Family!**

**Update! I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just been in a mood and didn't feel like writing but here is a chapter and so I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy once again. **

Both Sesshomaru and his mother just looked at me. "Oh you are correct I am his stepmother." She said coming up to me and giving me a hug. "You must be Rin. Sesshomaru mentioned you in his phone calls. Its so nice to meet the woman who keeps my son sane and his house orderly." She said with a smile and then showed us the way to another room.

"Why other then young did you not believe she was my mother?" Sesshomaru asked me. I smiled at him and then went to looking forward again. "Cause I have seen a picture of you with your mother." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then we continued to follow his step mother to some place. We arrived to double doors and I couldn't help but let my mouth hang open. "WOW!" I said and then looked over to see Sesshomaru looking forward.

We entered the room and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Well nothing like feeling like a teenager again." I said as I seen the man behind the desk. "Please don't tell me that's your father?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked between us and nodded. I frowned and then looked at the floor. I looked up when I head a very loud laugh and frowned more when I knew the laugh was directed to me.

Sesshomaru looked between his father and I and then just stared at me. I smiled and then went to looking around the room acting like it wasn't awkward for anyone. "Father care to explain?" Sesshomaru asked his father. He laughed again and then patted Sesshomaru on the back. "You remember the person I told you that could discover who was hacking your office and stealing information." Sesshomaru nodded and then he quickly turned to me.

I couldn't believe that the person who I had to hack in order to find the hacker was my now said boss. "I am so gonna lose my job now." I said more to myself then anyone else. "Come now Rin you saved my son's business and now you work for him. I think that in itself is amazing." He said to me. I nodded and then went back to looking at the floor."Now if I am not mistaken it is time for supper and I am sure Inuyasha is hungry." InuToshio said and then walked out the room.

We made in to the dinning hall to see a young couple sitting at the table along with a older man and a slightly younger woman with a boy around ten years of age.. I assumed the couple to be Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha and his bride to be Kagome. The other three I wasn't sure. We all took a seat and Sesshomaru introduced me to the other five people at the table. I smiled at them and before I knew it Kagome started a conversation with me. I enjoyed the fact that she wasn't shy and willing to talk.

Kagome wasn't happy when her brother Sota started talking about video game with Inuyasha. I tried really hard to listen to Kagome but it was hard when it comes to hearing about games. Kagome smiled at me when she realized what kind of girl I was. "Sorry." I said to her. She smiled and then got Inuyasha's attention. "You'll like her she's a gamer." She said to him and Inuyasha seemed confused and so she pointed to me." I smiled at him and then took a bite of my supper.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah right you a gamer? Please you work for Sesshomaru there is no way." He said to me. I smiled. "How do you think I survive my work days?" I said and then went back to talking to Kagome. Inuyasha laughed and then looked at Sesshomaru. "She's a keeper." He said and then went back to talking to Sota.

Kagome smiled at me and I couldn't stop the blush from coming upon my cheeks. "Inuyasha, she works for me. Nothing more then that." Sesshomaru said to him. I finally felt the heat leave my face and decided it was safe to look up. "Inuyasha looked at me and smirked. "Right whatever you say." He said to him and then went back to talking about games.

Kagome grabbed my attention again. "So Rin what are other things you like to do?" She asked me and I took a moment to think. "Mmmm...I like to do lots of things like video games, volunteer work, baking and my favorite and playing with little kids." I said to her. Kagome paused midbite and looked at me. "Kids you say?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yes I go to the local orphanage and play with the kids." I said to her.

Kagome smiled bigger. "Oh WOW! That's so cool. May I ask how long you have been doing this for?" She asked me. I thought a moment to make sure I gave the right answer. "I have been doing that for about nine years. I started when I was fifteen." I said to them and then went back to eating. But apparently everyone seemed impressed with what I do.

We changed the conversation to something different which for me was amazing. I was glad they stopped focusing on me. I was never a big fan of having attention from other people. We talked about what Inuyasha does for a living, he works in computer graphics. Kagome is in her last year of college and she is getting her degree in business.

All of these people including the fifteen year old Sota has accomplished more then I have. I felt I wasn't worthy to be in their speaking to anyone. I mean I went to college I got my degree in computers and I was able to make it through the police academy, but still nothing compared to these people who pretty much got everything they wanted. But I didn't let any of that show. "Rin tell me how is your room mate doing?" InuToshio asked. I looked up and smiled. "She is doing wonderfully. I will tell her, you asked." I said with a big smile.

InuToshio smiled. "Did she land that job at the newpaper?" He asked me. I nodded as I was trying to swallow my drink. "Good and is she still with that young man the agent?" He asked me. "Oh yes they are still together. In fact she and I are working on planning a wedding for them both." I said to him. InuToshio smiled and then took a bite of food.

I went about eating my own dinner trying to listen in on whatever else everyone was talking about. But I just couldn't concentrate. I was thanking my lucky stars that Sesshomaru didn't have more then one sibling. I think things would be much more worse then what they are. I heard the words can't, beat, and boss and looked up at Inuyasha and Sota.

"Inuyasha I tried that and doesn't work. I think you did something else and you aren't telling me." Sota said. Inuyasha growled a littled. "Listen kid I know which boss it is and I am telling you that you need to have the sword of hell and the cross bow to beat that stupid angel Uriel." He said as if he knew everything.

I tried to stay out of it but Sesshomaru caught my attention and I noticed he wasn't thrilled with the conversation of a video game so I decided to take matter into my own hands. "Umm...your talking about Gates of Holy Hell right?" I asked. I knew the game pretty well I was one of the testers for the game. Both of them nodded and then I took a deep breath. "You said your up against Uriel?" I asked to make sure I knew who the boss was and to give him the right fighting strategy. Sota nodded and then gave me his full attention. "Ok well remember the strategy Inuyasha told you because you will need that when you fight Castiel. Uriel is a simple angel that all you have to have is a spear and you put rose oil on that. If you kill Uriel then you wont have her later on when you need her." I said to them and then went back to eating.

Inuyasha just looked at me along with everyone else there. "That's not right. I am playing the game and you got your angels mixed up." He said to me. Everyone sighed and waited for me to get angry, but I wasn't at all. "Inuyasha have you finished yet?" I asked him. He shook his head and I just held in my sigh. "Ok here is what happens of you have Castiel to help you instead of Uriel when it comes to Killing Lucifer you will be dead the moment you summon Castiel. Lucifer has a stronger pull on male angels. On females he can't control them because... well female." I said to him.

Sota looked from Inuyasha to I and looked back to Inuyasha. "I am gonna listen to her." He said and then thanked me. Inuyasha didn't seem impressed. "Why listen to a girl?" He asked Sota. Sota seemed to be shocked by what he said to him. "Inuyasha have you not realized who she is?" Sota asked him. Inuyasha just looked at me and even Kagome seemed to know who I am. So who am I? "Oh hey Sota I didn't notice she is this years world champion in all classic arcade games!" Kagome said and I couldn't stop from choking.

"Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked me. I nodded and took a drink of water. "Yes fine." I said an then tried to look away from everyone but couldnt. "Of all the rotten luck." I said to myself. Inuyasha just laughed. "Your telling me that this girl...no way I don't believe it and I really don't believe she is a gamer." I finally got my breathing back to normal.

"Inuyasha please shut up. Rin, I am terribly sorry for the way he has acted." Izayoi said to me. I smiled and nodded. "Its alright its just hard for some males to accept that some females have a nack for video games. One of the few things that testers like to look into is the designers attitudes towards all gamers and that plays a part in whether their games get published." I said with a smile and looked at Inuyasha. I seen all color drain from his face. "Like this one game I test I am not sure why but the designer sure does like the roman places to be where you buy all your under ground weapons and such. That in itself is enough to have it put off from being published." I said and then went back to eating.

After dinner Sesshomaru thanked me for shutting up his brother. I told him anytime and went to the room that they said would be mine during my stay. It was a lovely room and I soon found out when Sesshomaru came barging in that the rooms were connected so if he needed something ASAP like he did know he wouldn't have issues. Apparently Inuyasha decided that Sesshomaru needed to give a speech and when he decided to show his brother what he had wrote his computer fried.

"See this is what happens when you try to work while on vacation." I said to him as I started to take his computer apart. When I found the hard drive I was relieved. "Well thank you lucky stars that you didn't fry this baby." I said to him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just looked at me. "Can you find the speech that he wrote?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity.

I looked up at him like I was insulted and then just stared at him. "What its a question I need to know the answer too." He said to me. I shook my head at him. "Seriously? No trust at all. I mean I did go to college for this kind of thing ya know." I said to him the whole while my computer is downloading all the information onto my computer so Sesshomaru had quicker access to it all.

Inuyasha huffed and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and then waited for everything to download onto my computer. Finally after five minutes it finished and I found the speech and turned the computer to face them. "Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru said and then allowed Inuyasha to read what he wrote. Inuyasha seemed please with it and Sesshomaru told me to print it off for him. I nodded and did so Sesshomaru once again thanked me and both he and Inuyasha left the room.

Day one of staying with them hasn't been so bad. Sesshomaru seems totally different when around his family. Seems weird but I can get use to it. Still needs my help even when not at home, amazing. Kagome is a very sweet woman, how she ended up with Inuyasha I haven't a clue. They seem happy and that's all that matters to some people.

**Well sorry for the late update but there you have it. Just so you all know I have rewrote this story three times because of how bad it was. Just letting you all know. :) I hope you all liked it and know that I haven't forgotten you all. Thanks for the reviews dearies! Sorry everyone someone pointed something out and so I had to fix it. This is the only time I care enough to fix something like this.**


	8. Important!

**Important!**

**Sorry everyone. I had to fix a word in the chapter an so I had to fix it and reupload it. Also this note is just to piss someone off thinking they got an update(you know who you are) and so sorry for the confusion. Please forgive me and I hope to update Wednesday. Tomorrow I will be at work and then I have to go help kids with homework and so you are once again all put on hold. Sorry but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and have a great day! **


	9. Happiness!

**Happiness!**

**I know I said I would update Wednesday and I am sorry I didn't. I wasn't feeling the best and just didn't have to the energy to write and when I started to feel better my computer just didn't want to work right. Well thank you for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to you all for reading. **

It was the wedding day and I was getting ready for the day. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha felt the need to make sure everything was in order. Why they asked me I haven't a clue but I figured most of it was nerves. Not that Sesshomaru has any but still Inuyasha must be rubbing off on him a little.

I finally finished my make up and carefully put my dress on. My dress slipped over my body and ended a little below my knee. I had just put it on in time for Sesshomaru to walk in. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Your worse then my brother's." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. Sesshomaru just paused and then held up his tie. "Don't tell me you forgot how to..." Sesshomaru glared. "This thing isn't agreeing with me. I would rather have you fix it then that fool of a brother." I smiled and then walked up to him.

I took the tie from his hand and then had him bend his head down so I could put it around his neck. I then slowly tied it for him to make sure that is was good enough for him and that I didn't have to hear any more tie drama. He already threw a fit because Inuyasha wanted him to wear it. "Rin?" I looked up at Sesshomaru as I was finishing his tie. "How did you not realize I was my father's son?" He asked me.

I was surprised by his question and thought a moment. "Well your dad looks to young to be your dad. An you and your mom look so much a like and woman have ways to make themselves look younger and demons just naturally look young. So I guess I just didn't think about it. Plus I was sixteen when he met me." I said and then I finished his tie.

He looked at the mirror and then nodded. "So does that satisfy you?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then left the room. I sighed and then sat down and put my heels. I then stood and looked in the mirror. I wore a a vintage halter summer dress with white two inch heels. Soon Sesshomaru returned and then paused as he saw me and then nodded. "Well glad I meet your expectations." I said and then watched as he held his arm out to me.

I took it and then we walked out together to go to to the wedding. Kagome wanted the wedding to take place in the green house which was beautiful. Izayoi did an amazing job with this room and it helped that it was a huge green house. I sat next to Sesshomaru's parents and couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kagome was and Inuyasha was lost in space with Kagome in front of him. We all chuckled when Inuyasha was so out of it he had to be asked twice if he would take Kagome as his bride.

After thirty minutes the wedding was over and we all made it to the huge dinning hall to eat and to hear the speeches. Sesshomaru gave his perfectly and with out any issues. He did add somethings to it like embarrassing moments of Inuyasha which everyone laughed at and then it went on to everyone else giving their own speech.

After eating we went about dancing. Kagome and Inuyasha look so beautiful. After that dance InuToshio asked me to dance. I didn't know what to say so I took his hand and we danced together. Once done he walked me over to Izayoi and she smiled at me and gave a kiss to her husband. "So Rin what do you think of Sesshomaru's dancing?" She asked me. I looked over at her and shrugged. "Don't know. We haven't danced." I said to her and then I saw anger flash in her eyes and then she searched the room.

InuToshio laughed at his wife's actions and then she glared at him. "He's your son how could you allow such rudeness." She said and then found her target. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. I could hear InuToshio chuckling and I got a little worried. Izayoi walked right up to Sesshomaru who was speaking to other men. Sesshomaru turned our way and I could see it took everything he had not to sigh.

All the men turned our way and I seen one look at me. Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru. "Hello Mrs. Toshiro." They all said. Sesshomaru looked at me and then back at his mother. "Hello Mother. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked her and she just seemed to get angrier. Sesshomaru nodded and set his drink down. He turned to face me when one of the men walked between us. "Hello. Jin and you are?" He asked me. I was a little taken back from his forwardness but took the hand he held out. I was about to answer when Sesshomaru stepped between us. "She is my date." He said and then turned around to face me. "Rin care to dance?" He asked me.

I nodded and took his hand. "Rin do me a favor and stay away from him. He is not someone to get to know." He said to me. I looked up at him. "But you know him." I said out loud. "Yes I do and he is a great person to have as an ally for information but when it comes to being friends he doesn't know the meaning. He uses people when he wants and then the next he ruins them." He said to me. "So stay away from him." He said with command. "Yes Sir." I said and then we danced a couple more dance together.

Finally the day was over and it was time for bed. I took a long hot shower and then went to the bed and grabbed my computer. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru entered my room with his cell phone extended. "You have a phone call." He said and I took the phone from him. "Hello" I answered. I heard a sigh. "Rin, I need advice." Kagome said on the other end. "Does it hurt bad the first time you, ya know do it?" She asked me.

I stopped breathing. "I don't know!" I yelled into the phone. I seen Sesshomaru give me a curious look and then went back to looking out the window. "I'm sorry Rin. I just assumed you and Sesshomaru. I mean they way he acts around you, I thought maybe you were gonna be that..." I tuned her out to make sure that Sesshomaru wasn't listening. An if he was which I am sure he was, he didn't act as such. "Kagome learn from it. Bye." I said and then hung up.

I walked back to Sesshomaru and handed him his cell phone back. "Sorry about that. I have no clue why she called." I said and then he took it from me. "Rin do you care to watch a movie with me? I find I have nothing better to do with my time." He said to me. I took a moment and nodded. "Sure I like movies." I said and then we went to his room.

Sesshomaru pointed to the dvd's and then faced me. "I will go make popcorn. Do you want soda or something else?" He asked me. I looked from the dvd's to him. "Soda is perfect. Thank you, I will try to pick out a good movie." I said and then went to the collection in his room. After looking at them a minute I decided to go with a classic and pulled out Jurassic Park.

I wanted to surprise Sesshomaru so I got the movie ready and paused it on the Universal logo. He returned about four minutes later with a huge bowl of popcorn and huge glasses of soda for me and what was probably water for him. He handed me the glass and I placed it on the side table of his bed assuming that is where we planed to sit. Sesshomaru placed his glass down on the other table and that is when I realized I forgot the remote.

I turned around and went back to the dvd stand and grabbed the remote. I then turned around to see Sesshomaru just relaxed and laying down on his bed. I didn't say or act differently and followed his lead. I laid down and pushed play. "Jurassic Park really?" He asked me. I looked over at him and pouted. "How did you know?" I asked him. "Remember to put the case back up." He said and I looked over to see the dvd case. "Crap." I said and then just shrugged my shoulders.

Sesshomaru just looked away and watched the movie. I did the same and half way through the movie we had to pause to get more drinks and popcorn. Sesshomaru went to go get the snacks and I went to the bathroom. After returning from the bathroom I seen Sesshomaru returning. We returned to our seats and I hit play. It was nice watching and being normal with Sesshomaru. Ten minutes before the movie was about to end I ended up falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up and discovered I was in bed with Sesshomaru. I looked around and noticed that the tv itself was turned off. I looked over at Sesshomaru surprised he allowed to me fall asleep and even more surprised he allowed me to sleep in his bed. The one thing I noticed when I woke up was that there was happiness in the room. I rather enjoyed it.

**This girl is suppose to be getting a new laptop in three weeks. YAY! So maybe I will update sooner. You all would enjoy that wouldn't you. :) Well thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks once again to all my Dearies. Also sorry for a short chapter.**


End file.
